


Sketch book

by witchcraft



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, artist peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchcraft/pseuds/witchcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade slowly took the pencil as he drew the outlines of his face. He sighed to himself. He loved this boy but he couldn't tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch book

**Author's Note:**

> this is really gay

Wade slowly took the pencil as he drew the outlines of his face. He sighed to himself. He loved this boy but he couldn't tell him. Really he didn't know what to say IF he told him. Well, only if the artist with a mouth could find the words. He had fallen in love with the teacher's son. Who happened to be in most of his classes. Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers was a young brunet with beautiful dark eyes, a perfect jawline and high cheek bones. Plus to top it off he was an artist too. He drew and he took photos. Wade was completely in love with this boy. He sketched his jawline and his neck. Perfect he thought to himself. He continued drawing his head and neck. He looked up at the boy across the room sitting at a work table. He was wearing his glasses of course and a deep red hoodie with a light grey shirt and black jeans and his batman converse. Peter was sketching something too. He seems so into his work. Wade sighs and continues sketching. He decides to color. He colors in the hoodie and then he interrupted by someone. "H-hey Wade" The voice said. He looked up it was Peter. He closes his drawing book. "Hello baby boy, what up?" He answers with a smirk on his face. The other is red faced and fidgeting with his sketch book. "I-I wanted to see if you wanted to get some coffee with me..." Peter says quietly. Wade flashes his signature grin and replies. "Sure!" Wade exclaims. Peter shyly smiles. "Well want to get going it's a free period for right now anyways?" Peter asks. Wade nods as he collects his things and puts them into his bag. They walk into the near by starbucks. It was surprisingly not busy. Peter ordered a tall caramel frappuccino and Wade got a hot chocolate. They sat at table together and sat in silence until Wade piped up. "So is there anything you want to talk about Pete?" Wade asked. "Well, um yes." The other boy said as he pulled out his sketch book. He put it on the table and pushed it towards Wade. Wade opens the book only to find.. Sketches of him? Wade is blushing when he reads the words 'I can't stop drawing him.' 'I think I love him' with a heart dotting the i and 'I love the way he calls me baby boy'. He looks up to Peter who is red faced and nervously taking a sip of his drink. "Oh my god. You are so adorable!" Wade exclaims as he looks through the book more. "T-thank you." Peter whispered softly.


End file.
